5 Reasons Why
by Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle
Summary: "Hi, my name is- or was- Nepeta Lejion. If you are listening to this...well, then you are one of the 5 reasons why I am dead." Karkat opens his door to find this brown package in front of him, and with it tapes containing the reasons why Nepeta Lejion was dead.
1. A Package For You

**(A/N: Yeah yeah, still working on Catching the Rogue. I promise. It takes a lot of work, so in between plot bunnies come and want to be written.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, nor 13 Reasons Why. They belong to their respective authors.**

Ch. 1:

Karkat groggily sat up in his respite block. He had left in days. The few times he did, he always got stares from the others, the worst being from Equius. The sweaty troll always gave him looks of hatred, as if it was his fault that his moirail killed herself. It didn't help his guilty conscience, and the scene kept replaying over and over in his head.

_Karkat woke up to the pounding of metal down the hall. Stumbling out of his block, he caught sight of Equius break through Nepeta's door. Rushing over, he saw Equius kneeling in the middle of the room, under the hanging corpse of Nepeta Lejion. A puddle of blue tears had already begun to form under him. _

_Karkat couldn't believe his eyes. Nepeta, the happy-go lucky, always happy troll committed suicide? It was nearly unbelievable. But the now-dead proof was right in front of him._

He had felt terrible about the whole thing. As the leader, he should have stopped her, seen this coming. But he didn't, which made him fail as a leader. Or at least he thought so.

A knock at his door brought him out of his self-loathing. He walked up and opened the door to see just air standing there. He was about to shut the door when he saw a brown package at his feet. He brought it inside his block, and looked at the message scrawled in the handwriting of a familiar cat-troll.

_Press Play._

**A/N: Short I know, but it will get longer. I just wanted to get the formalities out of the way. So in case you didn't get it: Nepeta hung herself. And apparently, there is a package from her...find out what it is in the next chapter. (Unless you've read 13 Reasons Why, then you know what it is.) Until next time,**

**Sophia Lena**


	2. Reason 1: Eridan Ampora

**[A/N: Any italicized in between plays and pauses/stops are all the recording. Any non italicized text is Karkat's thoughts/actions...]**

Ch. 2

Karkat carefully unwrapped the package, not wanting to damage what is inside. The brown paper revealed a...tape player? And some tapes?

There were 3 tapes, each side had a olive green number, except the last one, which only had a "5" on one side. It was probably paint she had from her shipping wall that was used to paint the numbers...or so Karkat hoped. He placed the first tape in the tape player, and held his finger in front of the "play" button. He was nervous as to what it might have recorded.

Even so, his finger pressed the button. The voice he heard coming through the speakers almost made him cry. Almost.

**[Play]**

_ Hi. My name is- or was- Nepeta Lejion. If you are listening to this, then you are one of the 5 reasons why I am dead. I'm not going to say which tape you come in, but you're name will pop up, I promise. Besides, why would a dead girl lie?_

_ Hey, that sounds like a joke._

_ Why would the dead girl lie?_

_ Answer: Because she can't stand up._

_ Go ahead. Laugh._

_ Oh well, I thought it was funny._

_ Yep, this is me, fully alive in voice recording. No other engagements, no encore, nothing. So I hope you are ready. Now, there are only two rules. One: you keep listening. Two: You pass it on. Hopefully neither one will be easy for you. _

_ When you are done listening to all 5 sides pf the tapes, rewind them, and put them back in the box, and pass them on to whoever follows your little tale._

_ And you lucky number 5?_

_ You can take these tapes straight to hell._

_ I'll see you there._

_ But in case you are tempted to break the rules, I will have you know that if you don't, I have intrusted someone with a second set of these tapes, these tapes will be shown to everyone and they will know you were responsible for a innocent girl's death._

_ This was no spur of the moment decision._

_ Don't take me for granted again. _

_ You are being watched._

**[Pause]**

Karkat paused the tapes. He was one of the ones responsible for her death? Which number was he? Who had the second set of tapes?

He also noticed that she hadn't even used any cat puns where she normally would. That saddened him. It didn't seem like the Nepeta he knew. Then again, she was dead in more ways than one.

**[Play]**

_ So when did you decide you were flushed for me Eridan?_

_ Was it when you brought me into the game?_

_ Or was it when everyone else had turned you down?_

_ Okay, who wants to know the thought going through my head as he asked me? Well here it is. _

_ Somebody has been drinking Faygo._

_ Honestly, that was all I could smell off of him, the sickly sweet stench of Faygo. I thought it was strange coming off of him, I though only Gamzee drank that stuff. Either way, it stunk like hell._

_ I was rather confused on why he asked me at first. I knew for certain he liked Feferi. But it didn't take long for me to figure it out. _

_ He wanted to use me to make Feferi jealous._

_ Now, Eridan, if you really wanted to make her jealous, you should have told me so, I would have helped you out then. Hell, it could have helped me out, and you all wouldn't have to be listening to these tapes right now. But no, you didn't do that, and actually had the nerve to kiss me, and on top of it threaten me!_

_ Yep ladies and gents, Eridan Ampora kissed me._

_ Let me say everyone, that Eridan Ampora is a terrible kisser. You should really fix that if you want any chance with Feferi._

_ I, of course, pushed him away. He then had the nerve to say, just wait for it:_

_ I brought you into this game, and it wont be nearly as hard to bring you out of it._

_ Did you hear that? He threatened to take away my life if I didn't go out with him. Well, Eridan, it doesnt matter now since I did it for you. No problem for you, I made it all that much easier._

_ Anyways, that isn't his reason._

_ His reason is how he treated me afterward. Yes, Eridan can be 'romantic' if he wants to be, but after I turned him down, he was rather rude. Eridan, another piece of advice: if a girl turns you down, don't act like a douche. That doesnt help at all. Its probably why Feferi broke up with you in the first place, because you don't know how to even act nice for the sake of being nice._

_ Oh, did I hit a nerve? Well, what you are feeling is only a fraction of what I'm feeling._

_ Now, I'm not saying your feelings are important, but don't you all agree he deserves some punishment for what he did? If you are saying yes, you better feel the same way when its your turn._

_ Now, I'm thankful that you didn't spread it around. Or, at least, I hope you didn't._

_ And I know what you are thinking: 'A kiss? A kiss and some rude words made you kill yourself?'_

_ No, but it sure as hell made me come closer to the decision._

_ Turn the tape around for more._

_ And Eridan? I'd watch my back if I were you._

**[Stop]**

Karkat bunched his hands into fists. How dare he? He knew Eridan asked Nepeta out but...this? This was not okay!

But who was he to talk? He got these tapes, so he probably did something much worse. Well, he'd have to find out.

He took out the tape and flipped it over.

**[A/N: And thats the end of this chapter! What did y'all think? And I took direct lines from the book, but that shouldn't happen to often. And as you noticed: no cat puns! I think it would ruin the seriousness of the moment, don't you? If you could please leave a review, that would be great! **

**Thanks to Obsessivefangirl03 for following, XxFallenAngel428xX for favorite-ing, and bluepainter for reviewing. (Yeah, I thought about a memo too, but I wanted it to be a lot like 13 Reasons Why, so therefore she used the same device to convey her message. And if she had used a memo, people in the past could have seen it and stopped her. And it also wouldn't give the same effect.)**

**And I'd like to note, this is the fastest I have ever updated a story, ever. And if all goes well, I should be able to post the next one later. But don't count on it.**

**~Sophia Lena**


	3. Reason 2: Vriska Serket

Ch. 3

**[Play]**

_ Welcome back, and thanks for staying tuned for part two. As of right now, two things have happened. One, you are Eridan and you are listening to the rest of the tapes because you have very little choice, or two, you are one of the other four and are waiting to see which name pops up next, waiting to see if its you._

_ Vriska, aren't you soooooooo lucky, its your turn!_

_ And I even used eight O's._

_ You were- and probably still are-a huge bully. Now, I don't understand why you did it. Why you teased me relentlessly for something I couldn't help. Rubbing it in my face that Karkat was in love with Terezi. I see no benefits for you, save for seeing someone hurt. Which you seem to love, looking at your past._

_ But why me? It makes no sense. I never did anything but help you, be nice to you. Even when you were mean. But yet you always pointed it out to me if Terezi was flirting with Karkat, or whatever it was to rub it in my face._

_ Oh, how I wish you would tell me. But alas, I am no longer here for you to tell. Isn't that sad?_

**[Pause]**

Karkat pushed away the tapes, red tears falling down his face. How he wished he could just trow the tapes against the wall, or even stop Nepeta from doing this. But he couldn't. All He could do was keep going.

**[Play]**

_ Now, if you would so kindly please pause these tapes and bring them somewhere? I need you to go to the third level, fourth door to your left. If it would be 'pawsible'._

Nepeta let out a laugh.

_ Oh, don't you just loooooooove cat puns?_

**[Pause]**

Karkat picked up the tapes and player, and started down the hall. He wondered how many before him had walked this way to follow the tape's instructions.

Descending down the three sets of stairs, he found himself in the hallways. He walked down four doors, opening the one to his left.

It was a spacious room, with some wires sizzling with electricity. On the floor there seemed to be scuff marks, and scratches. He sat down on the floor, and pressed play again.

**[Play]**

_ Vriska, don't you remember this room? The room where you crushed all my dreams? My hopes?My life?_

_ I doubt you do. But I know for a fact you remember how I lunged at you, claws sheathed, scratching you across your throat._

_ I sat there and watched you bleed all over this floor, as your skin knit itself back together because of your god tier state. Thats the part I mostly regret, was that I couldn't actually kill you. It wouldn't have really mattered, in fact, it might have been easier for everyone. We all would have been free of your bullying and manipulative words, your spinning web, and all around bitchy-ness._

_ But alas, you sat up again, and tried to counter attack. Notice, I said tried. All those scruff marks on the floor? Thats from her trying to get back at me._

_ She obviously didn't catch me, or else I would have been crippled, or dead before I could make these tapes. Eridan, she would have killed me too! Aw, isn't it sweet how both of you wanted me dead?_

_ Vriska, I know you could have killed me. In fact, I'm sure you were holding back. Why, you may be asking? Because she was afraid my moirail would kill her if she did. Which is completely fine if you ask me, I'd be afraid to kill me too. But Vriska, I don't think you will be getting away with this. Because this leads me to the next person on my list._

_ Enter tape three to find out who are next lucky person is._

**[Stop]**

Karkat slowly stood up. This is the room where Nepeta became...not-Nepeta. Where she became less happy-go-lucky, where she almost killed another troll in cold blood, and wished she could have.

There were only three more spots left...hopefully he was in the next two.

Walking out, he began to wonder if he should just stop listening to the tapes. He doubted she had actually gotten someone to make sure he didn't stop, and besides, he'd notice them if they were watching him, because thats how good he was!

It was that moment, of course, that he ran into something cold, hard, and made of metal. Looking up, he saw Aradia-bot.

"Don't you dare stop listening to those tapes." she said, her voice as monotone as ever.

"What..?" Karkat asked, rubbing his head, which hurt upon impact.

"I said don't you dare stop listening to those tapes."

"How did you know about them? Are you on them?"

"No."

That left them with only one other option.

"She trusted you with the second set?" Aradia nodded.

"Why?" Karkat asked.

"Well, seeing as I am the one most familiar with death and revenge, I was the only one she could trust to do what needed to be done if necessary."

"But what about her moirail?"

"Her moirail would not be able to do this job. No go listen to the rest of those tapes, before I have to show them to everyone else."

Karkat just nodded and sped away from the robot-girl. He didn't want to be the one who didn't follow the rules. So he walked back to his block, and locked the door. Switching out the tapes, he pressed the button.

**[Play]**

_ Now for number three..._

_ Equius you shouldn't be on this list._

**(A/N: Dun dun dun! So now you know Aradia is the one with the second set, And there are only two more slots for Karkat to be...and of course, why is Equius on the list? Can anyone guess? **

**I didn't give much time to review or favorite or anything, but thanks to XxFallenAngel428xX for reviewing. If you could leave a review, that'd be great, I'd love to hear from you!**

**Until next time,**

**`Sophia Lena**


	4. Reason 3: Equius Zahhak

Ch. 4

**[Play]**

_ Now for number three..._

_ Equius you shouldn't be on this list. Everyone on this list is one of the reasons I killed myself, except for you._

_ But, I couldn't go without saying something to you._ At this point, you could tell Nepeta had started crying.

_ Now you know why I had you get this tape recorder for me. I'm sorry I lied about it, but I couldn't tell you the truth! It would her you to much, though probably not as much as it hurts now._

_ You were the best moirail a girl could ever have. And I'm sorry that I did this, it must be killing you right now that you couldn't do anything to stop it, and that I didn't say anything to you. But the thing was, I couldn't say anything to you. I didn't know where to start. Or how to bring it up. I mean, how do you tell someone you care about that you don't want to live any longer?_

_ Equius, I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry. It breaks my heart to leave you, but I know you can be strong and keep going. Could you do that for me? Because if I see you here..._

It was silent for a moment.

_Just...know that I'm finally free, with no hemospectrum or hate or assholes to hold me down, and a new adventure is awaiting me._

_ You know...you are the reason I kept going as long as I did. I couldn't leave because I knew you needed me. But I'm proud to say you don't need me anymore Equius, and thats why I did it. I know you are going to be the one to find me, hanging in my room, dead. I wouldn't have it any other way, because I know you are the one that cared the most for me, so I want you to be the one to care enough to find me._

_ But it wasn't enough. No amount of feeling jams or paps could make me feel better now. _

_ All the anger, sadness, betrayal, all of it had pent up and was turned into this. Nothing done now could stop this._

Silence.

More Silence.

Karkat was about to switch the tape when her voice came through again.

_ I really am sorry Equius._

**[Stop]**

It made sense now why Eridan had a black eye. Equius probably did something to him for what he did. He had probably hurt Vriska too, but she had healed due to her status. He wondered how long until Zahhak came to beat him up...

He would just have to listen to the next tape and find out.

**[A/N: Short again...but you know what, I like it the way it is. I got it through. I actually started tearing up during this chapter...Anyways, I was thinking I should record the recordings. I've had a Nepeta voice I've had in mind for a while, and now would be a perfect time to put it to good use. Unless, someone else wants to do it for me? * wink wonk ***

**Anyways, thanks to The Dark Eccentric for reviewing, and EmeraldoftheFlame for favoriting.**

**Please leave a review! It would be wonderful and warms my heart and helps me drown out my drunk mother in the next room. :)**

**~Sophia Lena **


	5. Reason 4: Terezi Pyrope

**(A/N: DO NOT QUESTION HOW THEY GO THEIR FOOD PLEASE I DONT KNOW JUST LET ME DO THIS OKAY.)**

Karkat sat there, staring at the tapes. The next one had to be him...if it wasn't...well he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He really wanted to postpone it, but how could he without getting in trouble with Aradia? He didn't want everyone to know he was part of the reason Nepeta was dead...

He could get something to eat, that would take a little while. That seemed to be the best course of action. Walking out, he began the long trek to the kitchen. Grey walls sparked to life with electrical wires hanging everywhere, illuminating the darkness.

He thankfully ran into no one on his way there, and began to make himself some grubloaf. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but it was something that took a while to cook. As he sat there, waiting for it to cook, an idea popped into his mind.

_ What if he got Aradia to help him go into the past and stop the suicide?_

It was little far fetched, but Karkat was sure he could get a good argument on why she should. Thankfully he had the time for the grubloaf to finish cooking and two more tapes to figure out how he was going to do so.

Once his grubloaf finished cooking, he still hadn't come up with a good argument. He took the food back to his block, and placed it on the floor. Sighing, he began the next tape.

**[Play]**

_ Number four who could it be?_

_ I see her spying on me._

_ But how can the seer see?_

_ Did you like my poem? Very beautiful, is it not? Fits the next person very well. Terezi, whats your opinion? Did I portray your character accurately?_

_ I thought so too._

**[Pause]**

Oh man...oh god...oh man...oh god...this wasn't good...not at all...

**[Play]**

_ You know Terezi, I thought you were my friend. But yet...you knew I had a crush on Karkat, apparently everyone did. So Terezi, my question for you: if you were my friend, why did you always go after him? I didn't do anything about my feelings because my friendship with you was worth more than a relationship with him._

_ But you know what? Forget about friends! They just drag you down, slow down your potential, cut your life short._

_ But you know Terezi, I have to thank you. You were the one to give me the idea on how to kill my self. You gave me the materials too. You really shouldn't just leave scalemates hanging around Terezi, someone might decide to copy your idea with only a slight difference..._

_ Yes, I took a noose from one of the scalemates you left hanging around, and that is what is hanging in the middle of my respite block right now. Because after I finish the next tape, Senator Lemonsnout and I will be hung, just like common criminals. Isn't that lovely? It sounds like something you would definitely do Terezi, hang innocents._

_ But really Ter, you hurt me. I was appalled that our friendship meant less to you then a stupid boy. Nor did it help with Vriska pointing it out to me all the time..._

_ Now I think what frustrated me the most was that you acted like nothing was different. Like you hadn't destroyed everything I worked so hard on. Like you hadn't hooked up with the only troll I was flushed for._

_ Terezi, you taught me that you should never trust your friends, and thank you for that. You also helped make my decision that much easier. Now I don't have to watch you too. I hope he was worth losing a friend Terezi. I really hope so._

_ Now lucky number 5, its your turn._

**[Stop]**

Karkat popped in the final cassette nervously. He was going to find out what he did. He was the main reason Nepeta killed herself, and he was going to finally find out why.

**(A/N: Agggg short again I know but look its almost 3 am where I am, and I want to get this done while I still have inspiration. **

**Thanks to JetPlyr505 for following and favorite-ing, and thanks to wazup101 for following, favorte-ing, and reviewing.**

**See you soon,**

**~Sophia Lena **


	6. Reason 5: Karkat Vantas

Ch. 6

Karkat looked at the tape recorder, very unprepared for what was going to happen next.

**[Play]**

_ Lucky number five..._

_ Bet you are all wondering who it is huh?_

_ Except for him, he knows by now._

_ Drum roll please..._

_ No drum roll? Thats too bad. Oh well. Lucky number five is none other than our glorious leader Karkat._

_ I'm pretty sure Karkitty has no clue what hes done._

_ Now let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a little princess who was desperately in love with a knight. But unfortunately for her, the knight was very mean. Against all her attempts to be nice, he was always mean and sarcastic, calling her an 'autistic cat-troll' and other very mean things. One day, she got so fed up with it, she decided that, even though she loved him, she hated him, and never wanted to see him again. So she did what any logical girl would do: she poisoned herself with arsenic._

_ A touching tale, don't you think Karkitty?_

_ Now you see guys, Karkitty over here always is an asshole, I know this. But were his comments really necessary? I didn't need to be reminded he only saw me as an autistic cat-troll who lived in a cave every time I talked to him. I'm sure Sollux didn't need to be reminded how much he hated himself. I'm sure Gamzee didn't need to be reminded that everyone thought he was high off his ass constantly and that he was an idiot. I'm sure Eridan doesnt want to be reminded hes desperate. I mean, come on! He is supposed to be our leader, and we really follow him even though he insults the shit out of us? Its stupid!_

_ And the worst thing Karkitty, is that I still fucking love you after that. _

_ Why couldn't you just let me rest in pieces huh? Why?_

_ You wanna know why you are number five? Its because the main reason I'm killing myself so I don't have to love you anymore._

_ I'm so sorry._

**[Stop]**

The tape player crackles slowly to a stop. Thats it. No more tapes. It was over. He was never going to her Nepeta's voice again. Unless he could convince Aradia it was for the good of the Alpha time line...

That was it! Thats what he had to do! Then Nepeta would be back, and everything would be okay. He could apologies, and he could change and-

Why was he thinking about what he could do, when he should be talking to Aradia? Bursting out of his block, he began running through the meteor. He had to find her!

Karkat slumped against a wall. He had been running for a while and still hadn't found her. It was rather distressing. He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. "GodDAMNIT ARADIA!" He shouted.

As if answering a distress call, Aradia appeared right then and there. "Karkat."

"Aradia, thank god! I need you to he-"

"I am not letting you go back in time."

Karkat stood there with his mouth gaping open like a fish. "But...but..."

"I will be leaving shortly and will fix the problem you created myself. But if you care so much, I will have your alternate self do what needs to be done."

"You'd do that?"

"Since you are the only one who thought of that, yes I will."

Karkat smiled. "Thank you Aradia."

**(A/N: Okay, so I wont be posting another chapter for a couple of hours probably, because I apparently have to go to the beach at nine (I hate the beach) and its almost four so I am going to sleep some. Hopefully. Either way, the next chapter is going to be in Nepeta's block, Nepeta's point of view, and yeah, you get it. **

**Thanks to AzureSonta23 for following and favoriting, and to The Dark Eccentric for following.**

**Until tomorrow afternoon,**

**~Sophia Lena**


	7. Going Back

**(A/N: Part of what took this so long was I was spazzing out for a good hour because of what Hussie said. For those of you who don't know, Hussie isn't going to be updating the comic _for months. _MONTHS. I...anyways, I have also started recording the tapes, and will give you a link on my profile once they are uploaded! Its on Tindeck, so you can download it and listen to it where ever you go. And holy shit it was weird doing my Nepeta voice without cat puns! Garrr!Anyways, I'm not exactly sure how Aradia does the time thing, so thats why its the way it is. And also, I lied. NEXT chapter is Nepeta's POV, this one is Aradia's Lets get on with the chapter.)**

Aradia stood in a room, ready to screw with time and rejoin the alpha time line. There was a great flash, but everything seemed the same. She walked out of the room, and began to look for some of her friends.

It wasn't long before she ran into Nepeta. God, it was weird even for Aradia to see her again. Looking into the smaller troll's eyes, she could tell she was suffering on the inside.

"Nepeta, I am looking for Karkat. Have you seen him around?"

"Um, yeah, I think I have. He was in the lab last time I mewed!" she said, forcing out a cat pun.

Aradia nodded. "Thank you Nepeta."

Aradia walked off to the lab as fast as she could, there was only a hour or two before Nepeta was dead. Walking through, the lab had everyone in it save Nepeta, including her alpha-self. Karkat was sitting at his computer screen, typing furiously. Aradia stood behind him and whirled him around.

"Hey what he fu-" he cut himself short as he realized there were now two Aradias in the room, which want a good sign.

"Karkat we have a problem. You need to come with me now."

Karkat nodded. Aradia walked out, a few stares from certain trolls staring behind her. Karkat followed, trying not to look like a puppy following it's master, but failing. She lead him just outside of the doors, and stopped, causing him to ram into her.

"Aradia, what the fuck is this about?"

"There is a problem that will occur soon, and you must be the one to stop it. Nepeta is going to hang herself and is needed for the alpha time line to continue, so you must stop her from doing so."

"Me? Why me? What the unlimited fat flying shitty fuck decided I had to do it?"

"You did."

Karkat was silent. "Well, what the hell can I do? I cant even fucking get us through the game right, how the fuck am I supposed to stop death?"

"You will know what to do." Was all she said before walking off, leaving Karkat rather puzzled.

Of course they didn't realize that everyone had been listening in from in the lab, and choose this moment to walk out. "Karcrab!We heard what Aradia said, and we want to help! We would miss Nepeta dearly if she... left." Feferi spoke first. A chorus of "Yeah!"'s and "Lets do this!"'s broke out. Karkat looked at the enthusiastic trolls. "Fine. But we cant just go in there. We need to do this the right way."

Karkat walked closer to the group. "Just follow my instructions, okay?"

**(A/N: ;ujksndm,d,nldsl, I COULDNT WRITE BUT I KNEW I HAD TO THIS IS WHY I WANED TO FINISH THIS BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP GODDAMMIT QS,FWKGR 'BJKE'BKEJ; ELN'RQJG. **

**Thanks for:**

**Following: mmbtk, darkgirl43255, WitchJuliana, ApocalypseGrip, Psychotic nightmare, aresnicgrimcatCalibrator, SophieSquared, StealthNeko, Mage of Psycic, wolfhawk4, FlameSpear**

**Favorite: Mountin Dew Monster, Psychotic nightmare, sixxon, aresnicgrimcatCalibrator, SophiaSquared**

**Reviewing: The Dark Eccentric, WitchJuliana (Why dont you give me a sample of your voice? I'd love to her it, it will probably be better than mine!), tremulousExciment, person (THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT ARGGG I WILL TRY AND FIX THAT ASAP)**

**Until next time, hopefully with some voice recordings,**

**~Sophia Lena**


	8. Bang

**A/N: Okay I can explain, really. End of the year came up, exams, I had a lot of pressure on me, okay? And my social life is kinda falling out from under me too, so I haven't really had the motivation to write. This chapter was supposed to be the last chapter, but again I had a lot going on, and I also wanted to get this to you ASAP. Again, sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have, never will.**

Karkat slowly walked to Nepeta's door, Equius behind him. Everyone else was waiting in another room, in case they were needed, which they hopefully wouldn't. Face to face with the cold, hard metal, he brought his gray fist to it and knocked. A "Go away purrlease" was called through the door.

"Nepeta, I can't do that. Its urgent." he replied, trying to keep his voice normal.

"I'm busy Karkitty, can this please be done latefur?" There were a bunch of scurrying sounds, as if she was locked. He nodded at Equius, who gripped the knob, and twisted it, breaking the lock.* Karkat slowly pushed the door open and-

**Switch to Nepeta's POV**

"I'm so sorry." she said into the recorder, and pressed stop.** It was done, all that was left was deliver the tapes to Eridan, and then actually do the deed. She stood up shakily, packaging up the tapes. A knock on her door startled her.

"Go away purrlease?" she said, forcing out a catpun.

"Nepeta, I can't do that. Its urgent." Karkat. Damn. She didn't need to deal with him right now. She began to take down the rope that was hanging from the ceiling. "Um, I'm kinda busy, maybe later?" She saw the knob jiggle, and she was glad she locked it. The knob turned sharply, and the door was pushed open, the bits of the lock crumpling to the ground. Karkat walked in, pushing the door behind him.

She wasn't in a very good potion. Standing in the middle of the room, a noose in her hand that was meant to take her life isn't the position you should be in when someone walks into your room. It gives away your motives. Karkat's eyes flitted from the rope to the hook it had previously been on, then to her eyes. Nepeta looked away.

"Nepeta..."

"Just stop right there." she said, her voice sounding empty without her usual happy tone. "I don't want your pity, or your empty apologies, or whatever you're planning on saying to stop me. All I want is for you to not take me seriously like you normally do, walk out, and pretend you didn't see anything. Just let me do this."

"No! I will not let you do this! You can't do this, I'm not going to let you! As your leader, I order you not to do this." Karkat said, his voice shaking. Nepeta laughed. "Well I'm sorry _sir_, but I have to go against orders for once."

She slid her hand into her familiar green jacket, and into one of the inside pockets, and pulled out a metal pistol that she had alchemized weeks ago. It had been her back-up plan, in case something like this happened. Bringing the cool barrel to the niche of her neck, she slid her finger on the trigger. "Give those tapes for Ampora for me, will you?" she said, her face blank.

It happened in a moment, neither of them exactly sure what was happening. Karkat wrapped his hand around the barrel, pulling the gun away from her neck, and toward him. The twisting of the gun caused Nepeta's hand to pull on the trigger, the bullet was sent flying into the air.

All the trolls outside the room heard the loud _BANG,_ and began to run to see the damage that had been done.

**A/N: And yep, thats it for now. Since its summer, I'll hopefully update again, but I have summer assignments to do (which I don't have the money to buy the books nor a way to tell the teacher so I'm screwed) and I'm also supposed to do a social experiment that involves going blind, but I will definitely try and update before that happens.**

***I'm not sure if that can actually happen but who knows with Equius's strength...**

****I'm not sure how exactly a voice recorder works so yeah...**

**Anyways thanks to the following people that **

**followed the story:**

**jackcay101,** **MysteriousMysterior,** **Restin Peece, InvaderXJadeXUchiha, Secrets of the ninja, Haus of Lexy, boxeshero, 13bluecats, Chickadee-Starling, tallmiss, deatheaterstuckclub, MelonLordofNinjaTrolls, kazziekyau, 23ThornsxRoses, rinnykagaminevocaloid**

**To those who favororited:**

**jackcay101, MysteriousMysterior, BlackBunny9196, Rubycrackninja, Haus of Lexy, boxeshero, kazziekyau, 23ThornsXRoses, rinnykagaminevocaloid**

**To those who reviewed:**

**boxeshero( Ahhh I sorry I made you cry. Apperently I do that to a lot of people. _) JetPlyr505 (oh art? I'm not sure about that but thank you.) rinnykagaminevocaloid ( yes, and thank you! Your voice is amazing btw.) The Dark Eccentric (That better for Karkat taking care of it himself?)**

**And if you all want to follow me my URL on Tumblr is ****sophialenariddle**

**Until next time,**

**Sophia Lena**

**aka Ryann**


End file.
